darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collinsport Inn
, 812)]] The Collins Port Inn was a three-story hotel located on the main street in downtown Collinsport. There was a diner just off the lobby. Jonas Carter once commented in 1967 that the hotel hadn't changed the furniture in twenty years (24). Employees * Mr. Wells (1) * Second unnamed hotel clerk (7) * Maggie Evans (1) * Susie (22) * Grace In 1962, she worked in the diner. She was replaced by Maggie Evans (123). * One of the hotel's chambermaids had a brother who worked at the Collins Cannery (21). Rooms * Collinsport Inn Lobby (1) There was a payphone located on the first floor, as well as a phone on the clerk's desk and one near the cash register in the diner (7, 28, 91). The location of the phone booth seemed to move around depending whether the creators needed it in the diner or in the lobby. * Collinsport Inn restaurant (1) In 1967, the price of a cup of coffee in the diner was 10¢ (43). * Room 24 (1) Known Lodgers * In 1795 Josette and Jeremiah Collins had their honeymoon at the hotel (383). * In 1897, Timothy Shaw stayed here. He told Amanda Harris to hide a gift-wrapped box in her room. The box contained the Hand of Count Petofi (812). *Wilbur Strake stayed here in 1967 while he investigated the town's residents for Burke Devlin. Two weeks later, Burke arrived in town and rented Room 24 on the top floor of the hotel. Strake checked out a few hours later and returned to New York (1, 21). *In 1966, Laura Collins was a guest at Collinsport Inn, registered under maiden name of Murdoch. When Burke Devlin found out she was staying there, he went to her room and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. They later met by chance in the restaurant downstairs. Laura's room number was 31. *In 1967, Jason McGuire stayed at Collinsport Inn before moving into Collinwood. In the restaurant, he was fond of ordering a cup of coffee with a slice of lemon peel, an exotic taste he acquired while traveling in Italy. * In 1968, Chris Jennings was registered there, changing his room the afternoon before Mr. Wells was murdered there (632). * In 1968, Jeff Clark married Victoria Winters here in a ceremony witnessed by Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. However; Jeff disappeared, leaving Vicky stuck with the bill (637)! * In 1969, Ned and Sabrina Stuart stayed in Room 24 (698). * In 1970, Olivia Corey/Amanda Harris took a suite of rooms in Collinsport Inn, while searching for Quentin Collins as well as a portrait she believed was hidden beneath a landscape painted by Harrison Monroe. Olivia's suite was modeled on the layout of Burke's room from 1966. * In the 1980s, Michael and Melody Devereux were booked to stay in Room 2 (Bloodlust). Appearances : The following is a list of appearances for the main floor of the Collinsport Inn, consisting of the lobby and the diner. Items in bold represent episodes where only the coffee shop was featured. 1, 3, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, 19, 20, 22, 24, 28, 35, 36, 38, 39, 40, 43, 61, 71, 100, 221, 227, 632, 637, 698, 812, 822 Category:Businesses Category:Locations